


Summer Lovin' (Leaving Summer Behind)

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Grease, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Summer Romance, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is new to town when he meets Danny over the summer. But is Danny really the person Stiles thinks he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin' (Leaving Summer Behind)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff, written for tumblr, inspired by a white board post at work. Also, I don't own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, just playing with them a bit.

The thing about moving to Beacon Hills during the summer is that no one is actually around during the summer. So while his dad is busy at the Sheriff’s station, trying to figure out what’s going on with all the chaos in town, Stiles is left up to his own devices.

He finds his way to a comic book shop on the edge of town, and most days find him sitting there, looking through things, checking out the board games, sometimes getting involved in a pick up game. Most of the folks who come through are much younger than him, but Stiles is patient.

Then there’s Danny. He brings his little brother in, and stays to talk to Stiles and finally gets roped into a game of Settlers while saying the entire time that he hasn’t played in years. Which doesn’t matter, since he beats Stiles easily and when Stiles calls out for best two out of three, Danny doesn’t argue.

Games turn to movies, and Stiles finds a friend. More than that, he finds kisses in dark theaters and groping in the park in the dark of night. It’s a perfect summer fling until a week before the summer ends Danny just disappears completely, and Stiles figures he was a summer tourist and has gone home to wherever home is.

On the first day of school, Stiles is matched up with Scott McCall to show him around. He finds himself in the middle of a group that makes no sense to him: lacrosse jocks and super popular beautiful people. Scott seems too sweet to really be a part of this, and he likes Scott’s girlfriend Allison, but the rest… Lydia doesn’t even seem to see him, and Jackson’s an outright asshole.

Then there’s Danny.

Yes, Danny.

Stiles spots him at the lunch table with Lydia and Jackson and he back pedals, claiming that he wants to sit outside for lunch and Scott and Allison follow along. He spends lunch telling them all about the guy he met that summer who was so perfect he might as well not exist. After all, it’s not like Danny told him he was local.

On the other hand, it’s not like Stiles said it either.

His heart breaks a little when he hears Jackson after school, telling Scott about how Danny met a great little fuck over the summer and had a fling.

He wonders what happened to the adorable (and hotter than fuck) geek that he met, who could win any strategy game and quoted Iron Man 3 with Stiles along with the movie when they were seeing it for the fourth (fifth, sixth) time.

Scott convinces Stiles to go out for the lacrosse team (they all do it, so if Stiles is part of the group, he really just needs to join in). It’s after the first tryout when Danny sits on the bench next to him. “So,” Danny says.

“So?” Stiles replies, like he doesn’t even care.

“Welcome to Beacon Hills.” Danny leans down to tie his sneaker, and Stiles tries to figure out to do with this. 

He decides to be blunt; it’s what he’s best at after all. “What do you want?”

Danny glances at him sideways. “Rumors fly fast around this school. You told Scott all about this great summer you had, and Jackson won’t shut up about what a dork you sound like, talking about games and comics.” He looks away. “Sounds like you met a guy you really liked, though.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes to his feet. “Yeah, well, I don’t think he was actually the dude I thought he was. And if Jackson’s worried about my geekitude rubbing off on him, he can just fuck off.”

“Stiles, wait.” Danny’s hand closes around his wrist and Stiles stares it because it’s easier than looking Danny in the eyes. “Wait,” Danny says again.

Stiles waits, because really, what else can he do?

“Danny!” Jackson’s voice rises above everything else in the locker room. “If you want a ride, get moving!”

Danny squeezes Stiles’s wrist slightly. “I’m going to see Iron Man 3 at the second run theater tonight. Seven o’clock show. I’ve heard it’s a good movie.”

Something’s squeezing Stiles’s lungs so tight he can barely breathe. He nods once. “Yeah. I’ve heard that too.”

When Danny smiles, it shows his dimples, and Stiles feels his knees go week. “Maybe I’ll see you there then,” Danny says before he lets go of Stiles’s wrist and walks away.

“Hey!” Stiles calls out just as Danny’s about to disappear around the lockers, and he stops and glances back. Stiles spreads his hands, shrugging. “Maybe he wasn’t such a bad dude after all,” he says quietly.

Danny grins.

And Stiles? He’s looking forward to the movie. Because maybe this is the Danny he met last summer after all.


End file.
